witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Flotsam brothel
}}The brothel in Flotsam is located in the basement of the Flotsam inn. As with the rest of Flotsam's environs, it can only be visited during Chapter I of . Several bedrooms are clearly designated for the brothel's business, judging by their fancy red-themed furnishings and dim lighting. One of these is also the office of the madam, Margot; the closed, warmly-lit hallway outside of her room is the main 'selection' area where transactions are initiated. Margot is not for hire but will engage in conversation and is peripherally involved in a couple of quests; several of her employees are also unavailable. The whores Geralt can hire at any time number three or four: Arnesse and Julia are always conversing just on the left as you enter the main door, and a third randomly-named woman in a red cap (smaller than Arnesse's) - there is sometimes a pair of this last model, usually with a different name for each. The four or five whores Geralt can't hire all have randomly determined names, and all have longer dark or dark-red hair (one elf model and two humans). The larger room on the upper floor of the inn also appears to be part of the brothel, owing to the same style of furnishings and presence of one or more ladies in typical attire: one standing on the balcony overlooking the town square, others sleeping inside while not on duty. (And also owing to the presence of Derae and/or Margot towards the end of the chapter.) Walkthrough When spoken to, each available woman has her own opening line (the two identical ones share the same script); Geralt's two possible responses, while worded differently in each case, amount to "yes please" or "no thanks". * If his answer is 'no', conversation ends. * If his answer is 'yes', a randomly-determined 'full' price of 100-199 is proposed. ** Offering substantially below full price (under about 2/3 of the end of the scale) usually results in cancellation of the whole deal ('Bribe rejected!') and the conversation ends abruptly. (Whether a whore is rejected outright or not offered enough money, a new transaction can always be initiated.) ** Payment in full (or close enough to it) means 'Bribe accepted!' and triggers a three-part cut-scene encompassing the 'before', 'during', and 'after' of the sex itself. Each of those three parts is selected randomly from a number of variations (at least 8 for 'before', at least 3 for 'during' and at least 7 for 'after') which each use exactly the same script every time; the only differences within any sequence are the specific textures for the selected whore (hair and face invariably, neck-wear and stockings if applicable). In other words, there are (for example) only three mini-scene possibilities for the 'during' phase of any purchase of sex, but there are at least (at last counting) 168 possible sequences of before-during-after. ** Following the cut-scene, Geralt (fully equipped as he was prior to the transaction) is found standing in the bedroom at the foot of the stairs, at the east end of the basement, his Vitality slightly reduced ... Journal entry :Flotsam's brothel was one of only two noteworthy attractions available to visitors and locals. Yet unlike the scaffold, the bordello kept regular hours, offered a regular repertoire and had a regular staff. Gallery brothel-01.png brothel-04.png brothel-05.png brothel-06.png Trivia * The randomly-assigned names include: Albina, Alia, Beitris, Blueberry, Britta, Cathe, Deczka, Elsie, Falka, Fenne, Floe, Franka, Godfray, Gottfray, Goulue, Gunhilde, Hagne, Hermenegilde, Hortentia, Isobel, Joanna, Joicie, Kitie, Leah, Libena, Lina, Lobelia, Loubiva, Malina, Maloga, Malvine, Mammoth Mary, Margaret, Mary Burgotant, Mayka, Milennette, Miriana, Mona, Murka, Petra, Pia, Pomona, Przeborka, Sophka, Strae, Tina, Tyra, Vera, Vesna, Vivie, Yanine, Yarmille, Zita. * Occasionally and ridiculously, two of these women will have exactly the same name. * The names outside of a certain radius are randomized after every cut-scene (including sex), every in-depth conversation with any NPC, and re-entering the inn. (e.g. after hiring someone, then returning to the main room from the bedroom, only the women at the far west end have had their names 're-rolled', but going upstairs, talking to Dandelion (for instance), then returning to the main room, all five will have been reset. Indulging in a fistfight or speaking to the monk, barmaid or innkeep won't change anything.) * The "2/3" lower limit for haggling down a sex session appears to increase at the lower end of the rates: even when the woman asks for 120 or less, 'bids' lower than 80 are more frequently rejected. de:Flotsam Bordell fr:Bordel de Flotsam it:Bordello di Flotsam ru:Бордель Флотзама Category:Brothels Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I